This disclosure relates generally to fluidized person support structures. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to fluidizing a fluidizable medium of a fluidized person support structure. While various fluidized person support structures have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.